The RELEVANCE of CHARITY
by Kara De'Valentine
Summary: Unarmed and passing out Xiao is saved by a handsome stranger who takes her to an under ground organisation to treat her wounds and saves her life. the stranger then tells her that RELEVANCE the organisation she works for is nothing more than the Vampires pawns and that sooner or later she'd been made into one. AU - contains gore, langue and lemon.


A/N: This isn't my first time writing a story but it is my first time adding it to the site. I'm a dyslexic so my grammar isn't going to be spot on but please read and enjoy anyway – Kara De'Valentine.

Prologue - Twenty-four hours befor

Sun cracks through the sleep I was in, my eyelids feel like a million times heavier than they should as I peel them open and my head feels like a street dance crew had a dance off inside my brain not to mention my stiffened limbs. Scanning were I am I find myself in my room at RELEVENCE with a wet cloth on my head that as long gone cold. I don't really remember how I got here or why my head is bandaged up but I'm sure I'll be filled in by briefing later. I don't really like violence but that's how I – Well we were all brought up. Eighty years ago the world was over ran by nightmarish creatures that you'd swear crawled right out of a hell. Vampires top the list as the most dangerous in my book they're not your beautiful cultured kind of Vampires either. No. These kinds of vampires crave virgin blood and have zero human emotions but on the bright side they don't seem to be intelligent. In fact the Vamps that I get assigned too are pretty darn stupid and act more like mindless sharks in a feeding frenzy when it comes to blood then calculated battle-ready warriors like were told. I'm glad too because to be honest I myself am in no way shape or form a genius and that's why I'm a soldier and not a hunter or a tracker.

Let me explain this properly. I'm a soldier and soldiers fight Vampires and other low grade species, after all it doesn't take a bunch of brains to pull back a bow or squeeze a trigger and after the million and millions of books and legends on Vampires there isn't much we don't know about them. Hunters fight anything ranging from an Aitu, which is a malevolent spirit or the Polynesian way of saying demon, to a Zashiki-warashi, which for those of you who don't know is Japanese for house spirit. Hunters happen to be both battle smart and book smart. You'd have to be to fight the high grade species however they also happen to be total arrogant jerks. Last but in no way at all least you got your trackers. Trackers complete the battle section of RELEVANCE and unlike soldiers or Hunters specialize in only one species, werewolves, or if you want to get really fancy lycanthropes. I personally don't find them that big a threat to the human race because until the full moon hits them the guys are human like us. Some argue that they're worse because they easily blend into a human society and tear it apart once they've had a moon-bath but they are animals after all so they stay in a pack. So basically there are squads and each squad consists of three soldiers, two hunters and a tracker. If you're considered an asset to RELEVANCE your squad will also contain a medic and weapons expert, my squad however does not have either. Well as far as the higher ups know anyway. I happen to have basic knowledge of both a medic and a weapons expert, courtesy of my late mother and father.

I try to swing my legs out of my bed but I immediately feel a searing pain shoot up my spine and expand throughout my entire body. I yelp like a wounded puppy, oh god please don't let me have been bitten. I can feel a prickling sensation emanating from my left leg, panicked I yank the blankets of my body to see a massive pool of blood is covering the off white sheet underneath my body. Shaking my hand reaches down towards the bandages as I slowly begin to unravel them. The pain is immense with each layer I untie almost like the injury itself is sensitive to air. I get a horrible pit in my stomach as I realise that an air sensitive wound is a trait all victims suffer after a lycan bite. My pain becomes insignificant as I begin to tear the bandages away as quick as my limbs would allow. No. if I've been bit I'll be treated like a Praia until they reckoning where they'll decapitate me. The blood starts to have a green tinge and becomes more concentrated on one area the closer I get. Last layer. I'm sweating so badly that I don't know how I'm keeping the bandages in my hand, my fear begins to turn into prayers as I repeatedly mutter no to myself. Not that prayers or continuous objections are going to help me out but it seems to be the only thing my brain wants to register at the moment. Peeling away the bandage that covered the wound directly my heart beats fast like it's going to bust past my rib cage and run away to someone who won't eventually rip it out for a food source I go completely numb. It looks horrendous green slime coming out thinker and faster than the blood, dead skin covered in the crimson liquid hanging of in chunks like a rotted fish carcass. I can see my veins have turned black like charcoal and shrivelled as they try valiantly you keep what little blood they had left in them flowing. The agony reasserted itself only mere seconds after the shock, the putrid foul stench of a decaying limb hit me hard too and I felt my stomach churn instantaneously.

I use my free hand to cover my mouth to avoid getting any more of that poison in my body, scratching my face with a nail on the way up. As soon as it hit my face it felt different whipping it away I saw them. Long black claws that must have been two inches think and half an inch wide with brown fur the same colour has on top of my head, only the fur was mattered and shaggy like a dehydrated desert camel.

"What the hell!? Why!? The transformation is never this quick!" I shout out loud. I couldn't restrain my words even though now a tracker is almost certain to bust in and restrain me. But I was wrong no one came in and I continued to transform only this time the pain transferred to my gums which felt like someone was trying to force metal through my mouth. I looked down to see that awful wound. To my surprise it was gone the pain in my entire body the fast pace heartbeat even the blood on the sheets had vanished. I sighed in relief as laid my head back down on the pillow. I closed my eyes writing the whole thing off as a dream.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_My door flung open so fast with a bang that it swung back at the intruders who swiftly knocked it out the way again. I froze in fear as I gaped at all the heavy artillery pointed at my head.

"Freeze scum!" a familiar voice rang out from behind a white mask as the owner opened fire at my chest. Each bullet made a connection through my skin and out the other side, my blood left my body in spurts as my limbs began to spasm angrily with the force. I didn't take me long to realise the bullets were wooden and that there wouldn't be any time to heal after this onslaught. I hit the floor lying in a vast shiny pool, the familiar voice in the white mask leaned over me. I could hear the rumble of a belly laugh as he ripped the mask off, I couldn't see the face as my sight went blurry. I didn't need to; faster than the bullets had broken skin I realised the attacker was him. Then it went totally dark.

A/N: What do you think? Leave a review and tell me. Kara.


End file.
